A motor vehicle transmission typically uses interconnected gear elements and clutches to couple transmission input and output members, and to thereby establish a desired speed ratio. Shifting between gears of the transmission is achieved automatically in response to engine throttle level and vehicle speed, and generally involves releasing a clutch associated with the current speed ratio, i.e., the offgoing clutch, and applying a clutch associated with a desired new speed ratio, i.e., the oncoming clutch. A shift made to a lower and a higher speed ratio is referred to as an upshift and a downshift, respectively.
Conventional transmissions are designed with compliance devices such as accumulators, wave plates, springs, and orifices. These compliance devices collectively control the dynamics of the shift event. Additionally, the construction of each of the various clutches used in the transmission is based largely on the clutch energy required by each clutch in the execution of a given shift event. Particular attention is paid to whether the clutch acts as an oncoming clutch or a holding clutch in a given shift maneuver.